The present invention relates to a device for exercising, in particular for such a device which can be used for exercising while doing office work in an office, watching TV at home, etc.
It is well known that exercising is very important for maintaining persons health, and many exercising devices have been developed. Usually, the exercising devices used outside home are separate devices which are located in special exercising places, etc. Even home exercising devices are separate devices designed and arranged so that a user has to use the exercising device and can not simultaneously sit on a sofa, a chair, etc. It is therefore believed that it is advisable to develop such an exercising device which can be used when a user does his office work while sitting on a chair, when a user watches TV sitting on a chair at home, etc. One of such devices is disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,260. It is believed that these devices can be further improved.